A Guardians Chronicles
by Eramis
Summary: Dans un monde de légendes et de mystères, une jeune fille de dix neuf ans va voir sa vie changer. C'est auprès des cinq légendes: le père Noel, la Fée des dents, le Lapin de Pâques, le Marchand de sable et l'esprit de l'hiver:Jack Frost, que les chapitres vont s'écrire. L'héroïne de cette histoire va faire une rencontre plus que sinistre qui va à jamais seller son destin...JackxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Dans un monde de légendes et de mystères, une jeune fille de dix sept ans va voir sa vie changer. C'est auprès des cinq légendes: le père Noel, la Fée des dents, le Lapin de Pâques, le Marchand de sable et l'esprit de l'hiver Jack Frost, que les chapitres vont s'écrire. L'héroîne de cette histoire va faire une rencontre plus que sinistre qui va à jamais seller son destin...

Parmis les flocons de neige et le vent, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns ose braver la tempête qui fait rage. Pour un humain, traverser ce genre de zone est un suicide. Mais, cet acte inconscient est bien justifié, la belle cherche l'aide d'une personne particulière : un jeune homme aux pouvoirs que l'on concidère comme fabuleux. La courageuse n'a pas le temps de voir les lumières de la ville illuminer son visage qu'elle trébuche dans la neige, s'étalant de tout son long dans cette eau à l'état de glace. La jeune adolescente tente de se relever mais en vain, ses bras parviennent peinement à soulever son buste tout engourdie par le froid. Le rouge marque ses joues palies dûes à l'hypothermie et ses yeux gris perdent de leur vitalité. Donnant le reste de son énergie, elle hurle à pleins poulmons:

-JACK FROST!

La brune s'effondre dans la neige épuisée par cette petite prouesse.

-" Tout est perdue, pensa t'elle, je n'aurais pas réussis à le trouver à temps. Désolée petite soeur. "

Alors qu'elle commence à sombrer dans l'inconscience, un vent glacial soulève ses cheveux, elle entends quelqu'un marcher près d'elle tout doucement. De ses dernières forces, elle supplie la personne de l'aider. Elle ne peut voir le jeune homme tout près d'elle ne craignant apparement pas la tempète, celle-ci faisant à peine bouger ses vêtements. Tout en déposant son baton de bois, le garçon soulève la jeune fille qui ouvre un oeil où on peut y voir de une lueur d'espoir.

-On m'a appelé?

-Jack...Jack Frost?

Le jeune homme semble surprit à cet appel, il n'est pas encore tout à fait habitué à ce qu'on le voit ou connaisse. Cela fait pourtant maintenant quelques années qu'il est vu des enfants. Il immite un de ses sourire si irrésistible et reprend la parole dans une affirmation.

-Oui c'est moi. Je crois que tu as besoin d'aide, je me trompe?

-Il...Il faut aider ma soeur... Pitch...L'a enlevé...

Un gros tremblement vient parcourir le corps de la jeune femme, et on peut aisément deviner que ce n'est pas les bras de la légende des neiges qui vont l'aider à se réchauffer.

-Pi...Pitch? Pitch est revennu ? dit t'il surprit en secouant la jeune fille.

-Je vous en prix Gardiens... Aidez la...

L'Esprit de l'hiver n'a pas le temps de répondre que la malade ferme les yeux. Le visage de Frost s'assombrie, si Pitch est de retour, alors ça veut dire que les ennuis ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Il demande au vent de stopper son activité et à la neige de cesser. Il retourne ensuite à la fille puis la secoue afin de la réveiller, mais elle n'ouvre pas les yeux, il tâte son poul et s'affole. Il ne le sens presque plus!

-Tant pis, je l'emmène chez Nord c'est à 20 min d'ici en volant. Quenote ?

La petite fée sort son nez de sa capuche en battant de ses longs cils et en poussant des petits bruits qui est propre à sn espèce.

-Va le prévenir qu'on arrive .

La quenotte s'exécute, partant à une vitesse inhimaginable. Jack prend la brune dans ses bras et demande au vent de l'emmener chez son ami barbue.

20 minutes plus tard :

-Grooooowwww

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Phil?

Saint Nicolas, plus proprement appelé père Noel, lâche ses outils et se retourne vers son yêti.

-Growww grawww grooowww

-Jack se dirige à nous ?! Mais qu'elle grande nouvelle!

Nord n'a pas le temps d'entâmer sa joie que le jeune homme en question s'impose dans l'atelier une jeune humaine dans les bras à l'allure souffrante.

-Mais qu'est ce... débute le maître des lieux dans son accent russe.

-Elle a besoin d'aide! Elle est frigorifiée et est sur le point de mourrir! s'affole le plus jeune.

-Met la vite devant le feu! Et retire son manteau ! Il doit être remplie d'eau.

Le plus jeune s'exécute. Il dépose la jeune fille sur le canapé rouge devant la cheminée en route. Nord lui donne une épaisse couverture que Jack s'empresse de poser sur la jeune fille aidé du gentil yêti.

-Elle est congelée !

-Toi aussi Jack...

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler Nord! se vexe Jack.

-Calmes toi mon ami, le vieil homme pose une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, tu me semble bien agité. Ce n'est pas dans ta nature.

-Elle...Elle a parlé de Pitch! continue t'il affolé et faisant les cents pas dans la pièce.

-Pi...Pitch? Mais il est enfermé! Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit exactement?

-Elle m'a juste dit que Pitch a enlevé sa soeur. Je l'ai retrouvée dans la neige agonisante. Avant ça, j'errais près de la maison de Jamie quand j'ai entendue quelqu'un m'appeler.

-C'était elle?

-Oui! C'est comme ça que je l'ai retrouvée. Avant de s'évanouir elle m'a dis: "Je vous en prix Gardiens. Aidez la. " .

-Elle parlait de sa soeur tu crois?

-Très certainement. Il faut vite rechercher Pitch ! Sinon les enfants...

-Calmes toi Jack, nous allons trouver solu...

Un yêti arrive dans l'atelier appelé par le Père Noel plus tôt. Il prononce des choses incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Frost. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Nord qui ordonne de son accent russe:

-Qu'on appel autres gardiens ! On se retrouve dans la salle de commandement dans 15 minutes ! il retourne à Jack. Viens avec moi, tu expliquera tous ça aux autres.

-Je ne veux pas la laisser seule! Elle sera perdue quand elle se réveillera.

-Mes yêtis s'occuperons d'elle.

-Mais...

-Aller Jack, allons rejoindre les autres.

Accompagnant ses paroles aux gestes, Nord pousse délicatement l'homme des glaces par l'épaule. Ce dernier ne peut détacher son regard de l'humaine endormie en train de se battre pour survivre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la salle du Globe:

-Bon tous le monde est là? demande l'homme aux origines russes.

-Nord! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? questionne brusquement le lapin de Pâques arrivant d'un terrier. On se débrouille toujours ppour que ce soit le lapin qui arrive le dernier !

-Bunny doucement... reproche la fée des dents.

Les gardiens sont réunnit dans la salle du globe. Le plus imposant frappe de son point le tableau de bord déjà affolé de ce qui peut advenir dans le futur.

-Les enfants sont en danger!

Du coté de la jeune fille:

La petite brune se réveille tout doucement. Elle sent une bouillotte d'eau chaude à ses pieds ainsi que sur son front. Elle ouvre les yeux les faisant papilloner. Elle se trouve dans un endroit qu'elle ne connait pas, les lieux sont remplis de jouets bâtis dans la glace, une cheminée est à coté d'elle. La pièce est colorée au couleurs de Noel.

-*Mais, ou suis je ? * pense t'elle en se redressant doucement.

Elle place une main sur son front tenant la bouillote. Elle ressent soudain des douleurs dans tout le corps. Spécialement aux extrémitées de ses membres endoloris.

-*J'ai dû faire une hypothermie. *

Elle frissone, puis s'entoure de la couverture qui était posée sur elle. La brune ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Comment s'était t'elle trouvée là? Est t'elle bien là ou elle pense? A t'elle retrouvé Jack? Lui a t'elle fait passer le message ? Elle soupira empoignant la couverture autour de ses épaules, tant de questions sans réponces. Elle décida de se lever même si ses membres étaient encore très lourd. Elle s'apprète à faire un pas quand une immence chose poilue se poste devant elle.

-Rowwww graaaa grooowww !

Elle penche la tête sur le coté pas du tout surprise de cette apparition. Le yêti fait de même. Il semble malgrè tout surpris que la jeune fille ne se soit pas affolée par son imposante présence. Cette dernière pose la bouillote avec grâce sur le canapé, puis tend la main toute souriante.

-Bonjour! On me surnome Mira. Tu dois être un yêti du Père Noel.

La bête pousse un cri et fait oui de la tête à son interlocutrice. Il lui sert la main.

-Je me sens mieux maintenant. C'est toi qui t'es occupé de moi?

Le yêti fait une vague de la main et montre une vitrine dans laquelle est représentée les cinq guardiens. Il pointe du doigt la représentation d'un jeune homme, d'un gros barbu et pour finir, il se pointe lui même du doigt.

-Jack Frost, le Père Noel et toi vous êtes occupés de moi?

-*fait oui de la tête*

-He bien merci beaucoup. C'est très gentil de ta part à toi aussi. Je peux marcher un peu?

-*Fait oui de la tête*

-C'est gentil .

Sur ce, la prénommée Mirage se dirige vers la sortie suivie du yêti qui la quitte dès qu'elle passe le pas de la porte. Ses yeux s'ouvrent d'avantage lorsqu'elle voit le repaire du Père Noel. Des jouets volent de partout, des yêtis travaillent sur des jouets et des lutins font les fou et courent partout. Une de ces petites choses s'approche d'elle la saluant en faisant une révérance maladroite le faisant tomber.

-Ravie de faire ta connaissance moi aussi , rigole Mirage. Dis moi, tu veux bien m'emmener au Père Noel?

Le lutin immita un salue militaire et tira par le bras la jeune fille. Pendant leur course, Mira sent quelque chose de désagréable s'étandre sur sa peau à partir du coeur. Elle soulève discrètement la couverture la recouvrant. Elle retient un cri d'éfrois en voyant près de son coup, des marques noires encadrant ses veines dépassant de son pull.

-"Quand tu ne me sera plus utile, ta soeur sera libérée, tout comme toi. "

Que voulait t'il dire par "libérer"? Si la blessure qu'il lui a faite plus tôt s'étend et la fait souffrir, c'est qu'elle allait mourrir... La brune secoue la tête pençant fortement à sa soeur et continue son chemin avec l'étrange créature aux yeux de ceux qui ne croient plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

 _Quelques instants plus tard:_

-Alors, reprend le lapin, tu dis que Pitch est de retour juste parce qu'une gamine l'a dit à un autre gamin?

-Parles plus gentiment... reproche la femme colibri.

-Pas seulement! s'exclame Nord. Mes yêtis m'ont informés que des cauchemards auraient été apperçut à l'exterrieur.

-Ici? Au pôle? demande Fée.

-Exact! Je sens mauvais présage... répond le russe en caressant sa barbe.

-Comment ça? ose demander Bunny.

-Je le sens, répond t'il en mettant sa main sur son ventre, dans ma bedaine.

-Haaa, il met une patte sur sa tête, il remet ça...

Mirage arrive accompagnée du lutin dans la salle la plus importante du repaire de Saint Nicolas. Elle se cache dans l'ombre de peur d'être rejetée. Elle rattrape au passage la petite chose se rendant vers son maitre toute contente. La jeune fille la met à sa hauteur la tenant par le bonnet et lui fait signe de se taire, geste qu'imite bêtement le lutin. La brune retient un rire et écoute la conversation tout en observant les personnes.

Il y'a un homme très imposant portant une barbe blanche tout comme le peu de chevelure qui lui reste sur la tête. Il a des tatouages sur ses avant bras découverts et une épaisse ceinture maintient son pantalong noir. Une tunique rouge lui sert de haut. Mira reconnaît alors le père Noel, elle immite un sourire. Ce personnage lui inspire la confiance, et la joie. Seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas de ce personnage mythique, c'est qu'il porte un accent russe très prononcé.

Elle passe à la seconde personne. Enfin, animal. Un immence lapin d'au moins 1 mêtre 85, portant une ceinture sur son dos où des boomrangs y sont accrochés. Ce personnage peint des oeufs en couleur. La brune souri d'avantage. Le lapin de pâques. Qu'est ce qu'elle aime cette fête même si elle ne la fête pas pour la religion mais tout simplement pour le plaisir.

La prochaine créature lui procure une certaine admiration, elle est tout simplemet magnifique! C'est une femme assez petite de taille avec des ailes dans le dos qui ne cessent de bouger. Elle porte un plumage de toutes les couleurs et a des yeux d'un mauve sublime. Mira se demande qui ça pouvait bien être. Elle reffléchit et se souvient alors que dans un des contes qu'elle aimait lire décrivait la fée des dents ainsi. Les gens d'habitude se l'immagine de la taille de la fée Clochette mais en réalité elle doit faire pas plus d'un mêtre quarante.

Un petit bonhomme est mélé à cette assemblée. Mirage rigole en devinant aisément que c'est le marchant de sable. Souriant, malgrè la situation qui semble désespérée, et recouvert de sable doré sur tout son corps, il est apparement muet mais tout de même compréhensif pour les autres. Même si elle, elle ne voit pas ce qu'il voulait bien dire avec tous ces signes au dessus de sa tête fait de sable doré.

Et en dernier,elle resta de marbre. Un jeune homme de son âge appuillé sur un baton courbé est en face d'elle. Si il le voulait, il pourrait la voire. Il aborde un sourire taquin et coquin. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu glacé magnifiques, et ses cheveux sont blanc neige. Il porte un sweet bleu, avec de la glace par ci, par là, et un pantalong devant surment dâter du moyen âge.

Elle rougit regardant à nouveau ce si beau visage et se plaque contre le mur. Jack Frost. Surment l'un des plus puissants des gardiens bien qu'ils soient tous les cinq très forts. Elle a toujours cru en la légende de Jack Frost, notament grâce à ce qu'elle avait pu voir il y'a un peu plus de dix ans.

Le temps que Mirage reste dans sa nostalgie, le lutin a réussit à se défaire de son emprise et tombe lourdement au sol faisant tinter sa cloche. La mortelle sort de ses rêveries et met une main sur la clochette du lutin tout en lachant un juron, espérant de pas s'être faite repéré: chose impossible.

-Sors de là petite, dit la voix russe. On sait que tu es là.

-T'es grillée, continue une voix jeune et taquine.

-On ne te veut aucun mal, fait la voix cristalline et fémine.

La jeune fille soupire après avoir relaché le lutin qui part en sautillant dans la fameuse salle. Elle ressert le drap autour d'elle et se lève et se montre aux gardiens. Certains affichent un sourire, un autre, un certain lapin entre autre, semble comme à son habitude méfiant. Ses bras croisés sont croisés durement sur son torse, et un dernier personnage, Jack Frost, regarde la jeune fille comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en vollait une. On peut bien avouer que cette dernière est assez belle avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux d'un gris presque irréel. Lorsqu'elle marche, elle fait preuve d'une certaine grâce et on peut la voir vêtue d' un jean et un pull noir en dessous la couette qui la couvre. Des bottes gothiques recouvrent une partie de ses jambes faisant du bruit à chacun de ses pas.

Elle se stoppe lorsqu'elle concidère qu'elle est à une distance assez raisonnable des gardiens. Elle prend la parole d'une voix assurée, ce qui surprend les gardiens car cela va en contradiction avec son physique d'ange.

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre. Mais il fallait que je vous parle.

-Ouai t'a intérêt à... débute le Bunnny lapin géant en s'avançant vers l'humaine.

-T'es pardonnée!

Le plus jeune a tiré le lapin avec son bâton pour se retrouver en face de la belle. Il immite une rêvérance peu soignée.

-Permet moi de nous présenter. Je suis le gardien de...

-Si ce n'est pas des farces... , marmonne le lapin.

-Hé! Bun...

La jeune fille s'avance pour prendre dans sa main une des pattes de celui qui a été tiré en retrait sous le regard étonné de Jack.

-Tu es le lapin de pâque, Gardien de l'Espoir.

S'il pouvait ce dernier rougirait, il se contente de baisser timidement ses oreilles. La jeune fille se dirige vers le plus petit de tous. Elle semble vouloir s'imposer parmis eux souhaitant leur montrer qui elle est, ainsi que de prouver que les gardiens peuvent lui faire confiance.

-Toi tu es le marchant de sable. Gardien des Rêves. Toutes les nuits, j'attend ta venue pour regarder le visage paisible de ma soeur.

Le gardien forme un chapeau de sable doré et immite un salue faisant rire la brune. Jack la trouvant assez énigmatique, se met sur son baton la regardant faire sourire aux lêvres.

-Et toi tu es la fée des dents. Gardienne des Souvenirs grâce aux dents que vous collectez tes fées et toi! une quenotte vient se frotter à sa joue ce qui la fait sourire.

-Gagné! se réjouit la femme.

-Vous êtes magnifique, continue Mira, je ne crois pas qu'il existe plus belle créature que vous sur Terre.

-Merci ma puce, elle la serre dans ses bras, toi aussi tu es une très belle jeune fille. N'est ce pas? elle regarde le glaçon qui tourne la tête et rougit.

-Mer...Merci... dit timidement l'humaine.

Elle se tourne vers le plus imposant.

-J'ai toujour rêvé de vous revoir. Le Père Noel en personne! Gardien de l'Emerveillement! Si ce n'est pas un honneur!

-Ha ha ha! il donne une tape se voulant amicale la faisant avancer de plusieurs centimètres. Appel moi Nord! Et eux tu peux les appeler: Fée, Sab, Bunny.. Et...

-Et moi? On m'oublie!? s'imterpose le garçon.

-Non pas du tout, rigole la brune les mains sur les hanches.

Jack ne peut s'empêcher de sourire , elle s'approche de lui.

-Tu es Jack Frost. Le plus jeune des gardiens et le dernier à les avoir rejoins. L'esprit de l'hivers! Gardien de la joie et de la plaisanterie si je puis dire!

-A votre service, il s'incline. Mais qui nous fait honneur de cette charmante précense?

Mirage le regarde puis se retourne vers tous une main sur le coeur.

-Je m'appel Mirage Miller. Mais on m'appel Mira. Mes parents ne croillaient pas en vous. Mais ma soeur et moi oui. Nous sommes vraiment très proches, finit t'elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Ta soeur... débute Frost.

-Mais je te connais petite! se réveille Nord. Tu m'envoie des lettres chaques années! Tu es très proche de ta famille! Tu as 19 ans si je ne me trompe pas non?

-Presque 20 maintenant, se vexe t'elle.

-Pourquoi crois tu en nous malgrè ton âge ? demande Bunny.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de croire en vous. A part dans une certaine période dont je ne suis pas fière, dit t'elle en baissant la tê vous ai cherché pour vous demander votre aide. J'ai pleins de questions à vous poser, notament sur un dénnomé Pitch.

Mira tremble soudainement de tout son corps aillant un coup de froid. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fais remise de l'accident arrivé plus tôt. Bunny l'emmène à une chaise l'invitant à s'assoire. Les gardiens se disposent autour de la benjamine du groupe. L'esprit de l'hivers reprend.

-Venons en au fait maintenant que les présentations sont faites. Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu m'as appelé et dis que nous devions protéger ta soeur. On doit la protéger de Pitch, c'est bien ça?

-Oui...

-Que s'est t'il passé?

-Je suis allée la chercher à l'école. J'ai décidé de lui faire plaisir et de l'emmener dans un parc que nous chérissons particulièrement. Cepandant, des chevaux de sables noirs s'y trouvaient...on aurait dit... qu'ils nous attendaient.

-Des cauchemards... les nomma Fée.

-Oui je crois que c'est bien ça...je crois que c'est comme ça qu'il les a appelé. Ils nous ont tout de suite attaqués ma soeur et moi. M'armant de mon baton, je nous ai déffendu Méline et moi comme j'ai pu. Au moment où nous allions nous échapper, un être est apparut.

-Pitch... souffla Bunny.

La fille hoche la tête tristement. Elle souffle un coup et reprend son récit ses yeux plongés dans le vide.

-Nous...Nous étions surprise de le voir. Ma soeur a toujours eu peur du Croquemitaine. Elle s'est cachée derrière moi en tremblant. J'étais prète à fuire et à l'emmener à n'importe quel moment sachant quel danger il était.

-Comment sais tu qu'il est dangereux? questionne le gardien de la Joie.

-Il avait l'air tellement humain à ce moment là, reprend-elle comme hypnotisé par son récit. Il avait comme un air attendrissant sur le visage, j'étais surprise qu'il se présente ainsi à nous sachant quels sont ses surnoms. Il s'est approché de ma soeur et moi tout doucement...

 _Souvenir de Mirage:_

 _-Vous pouvez me voir?_

 _-Bien sur! Pourquoi crois tu qu'on est méfiante!_

 _-Cela fait des années...Non...des siècles que j'attend que des enfants croient en moi sans que j'impose ma présence. Puis je?_

 _Il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule._

 _-Je vous suis très reconnaissant, continue t-il une main sur le coeur._

 _J'ai dégagé très vite sa main et nous nous sommes éloignées d'un bon mêtre de lui._

 _-Reconnaissant? je reprend._

 _-Oui, grâce à vous, jeunes filles, je vais pouvoir atteindre mon but plus facilement et plus rapidement._

 _-Qui est?_

 _Il disparaît. Je ne sens plus les mains de ma soeur sur mon manteau. Je me retourne inquiète et ne la voit plus._

 _-Méline!_

 _-Je te propose un marché._

 _Je me met sur la deffencive et tourne sur moi même cherchant la provenance de la voix et guettant les ombres autour de moi._

 _-Qu'est ce que tu veux?_

 _-Tu vas prévenir les gardiens que je suis de retour._

 _-Les...les gardiens? Mais je ne peux entrer en contact avec eux !_

 _-Tu ne me demande pas qui ils sont. J'en déduis que tu les connais._

 _-..._

 _-Comment sais tu pour eux?_

 _-Disons que je suis une grosse adepte des légendes._

 _-C'est bon à savoir ça... Jack Frost reste souvent dans la ville d'à coté._

 _-Burgess?_

 _-Exact petite! Tu es intelligente._

 _-Oui je sais, je réplique. Et quel est l'intérêt de me dire ça?_

 _-Tu vas retrouver Frost et lui dire que je suis de retour._

 _-Et pourquoi le ferais je ?_

 _-Parce que j'ai ta soeur avec moi._

 _Méline apparaît derrière lui dans une cage de sable noir. Je commence à peine à faire un pas que le croque mitaine créer un arc et me tire dessus avec une grosse flèche noire. Je ne sens rien. Mais la flèche est bien plantée dans mon coeur. Je la retire immédiatement et inconsciemment la jetant derrière moi. Je regarde incompréhensive Pitch qui rigole d'un rire sinistre._

 _-Voilà de quoi te convraincre. Quand tu ne me sera plus utile, ta soeur sera libérée, tout comme toi._

 _-Attends..._

 _-Grande soeur!_

-Et ils ont disparu...

-Ho non! supplie Fée. Pitch t'a touché avec une de ses flèches?

-Heu oui, mais je n'ai rien, ment-elle. Je n'ai même pas eu mal.

Elle voit Sab du coin de l'oeil immiter une mine douloureuse, il tourne sa tête à Nord qui s'approche de l'humaine et pose une de ses immenses main sur son épaule. C'est là qu'elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être dû sauter ce passage dans son récit.

-Tu es sûre que tu n'a rien? Parce que Sab a été touché autre fois par une de ses flèches et il a faillit mourrir, dit le russe se voulant être rassurant.

-Heu... Comment dire...?

Jack observe le cou de la jeune fille. Sa main s'est inconciemment desserrée autour de la couverture laissant apparaître sa peau. Il peut voir que ses veines entourées de noir, certaines sont même carément de cette couleur.

Jack s'approche rapidement de la brune, pose son baton et retire la couette de la jeune fille malgrè ses plaintes et menaces. Tous le monde pousse un cri d'effrois. Le pull formant un décolleté caré, montre que proche de la poitrine la peau de Mirage est maintenant noire.

-C'est pas vrai! crie Fée en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas! dit Mira en se levant et en tendant les bras. Je n'ai rien! Je n'ai pas mal!

-Tu rigole ou quoi? s'énerve Jack. Tu ne vois pas que tu es en train de mourrir?

-Mais je... Je...

Tous le monde la regarde. Elle frissone de froid et serre son corps de ses bras, tout en rasseyant sur la chaise. Elle passe une main dans sa frange avant de reparler :

-Je...Je vais mourrir n'est ce pas?

-Non, affirme avec force Nord, nous sommes gardiens des enfants. Nous trouverons une solution!

-Je l'espère...

-Aller t'en fais pas petite... encourage le lapin de Pâque lui mettant une patte sur l'épaule.

-Mais...et si je venais vraiment à mourir...?

-Aller viens là.

La gardienne des Souvenirs prend dans les bras la brune qui résiste pas à cette marque de tendresse. Cela fait des années qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit cette chaleur, comme celle que pourrait vous procurer une mère. Ses bras viennent à son tour entourer le corps de Fée, l'effet du geste prenant son effet.

Soudain la jeune fille sent quelque chose se serrer en elle. Elle pose ses genoux au sol et se tient le coeur, une douleur attroce la parvient. La Fée des dents s'agenouille à coté de la souffrante se faisant plus rapide que les autres et tente de la rassurer. Mais elle étouffe un cri de douleur. On peut voir que les veines sur ses mains deviennent noires. L'esprit de l'hivers s'accroupissant à ses côtés s'affole.

-Il faut faire quelque chose!

-Jack, répond Nord d'un air désolé, nous sommes perdus.

-Ce n'est qu'une ado!

-Ce qu'il faudrait...débute Bunny.

Soudain un rire parvient aux oreilles de tous, Mira relève la tête interpellée. Des cernes marquent ses yeux, et de la sueur coule de son front, elle semble avoir peur et regarde Jack d'un regard inquiet.

-C'est lui.

-Pitch, grince son interlocuteur.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3:

-Pitch...

-Je suis étonné que tu soit encore parmi nous jeune fille, résonne la voix dans l'ombre.

Tous regardent la seule humaine dans la pièce. Mira regarde partout autour d'elle cherchant le Croque Mitaine , ne se rendant pas compte des regards inquiets posés sur elle. L'être fait de noir apparaît enfin aux yeux de tous sur le globe, on note chez lui un regard machiavélique et un sourire cassé qui le rend malgré son air charment, répugnant.

-Où est Méline? Je les ai avertis ! J'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé alors rend moi ma petite sœur!

Pitch éclate d'un rire sanglant, tous ont du mal à comprendre la raison de cette réaction. Mira sent ses larmes monter aux yeux, elle comprend que le Croque Mitaine ne lui rendra pas sa sœur, il l'a manipulé. Elle baisse la tête de honte d'avoir cru un seul instant que cet entité était un homme de parole sous le regard inquiet des gardiens.

-C'est que la petite m'a cru.

-Forcément tu dis le contraire de ce que tu pense enfoiré !

La plupart son surpris du vocabulaire de la jeune fille, particulièrement le méchant qui ne sait plus quand est ce qu'un humain a osé lui parlé de la sorte. Jack sourit, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait: Mira se retenait face à eux car elle les respecte mais apparemment il ne faut pas la mettre en colère. Pitch reprend la parole après un instant d'hésitation.

-Je me dois de garder ta sœur. Vous êtes les deux seules au monde à croire en moi. Mais la croyance d'un enfant est plus puissante que celle d'une adolescente !

-Tu avais dis que...!

-J'ai dis que quand tu ne me sera plus utile ta sœur sera libérée, tout comme toi. Mais libéré de quoi? Je n'ai pas précisé! Ta sœur sera libérée de toi tout simplement!

-Qu...Quoi? Mais comment fais tu pour dire de telles atrocités! continue de s'énerver la seule mortelle.

-Méline me l'a dis. Elle ne t'aime pas, tout ce qu'elle souhaite c'est revoir ses parents. Elle te déteste pour lui avoir caché la vérité: voilà tout!

C'est comme si on plantait un coup de poignard dans le cœur, Mirage est exténuée, elle est convaincue par l'argument de Pitch. Elle regarde Jack de façon à lui faire comprendre de l'aider, celui-ci compatit et s'adresse à l'ennemi.

-Que veux tu Pitch? Qu'on te donne encore la raclée ?

-Non, répond t'il en levant un doigt, c'est vous, qui allez vous prendre "une raclée" cette fois ci. Car, j'ai quelque chose que vous ne pourrez jamais utiliser.

-Quoi donc? demande Fée sur la défensive.

-C'est nous qui avons la confiance des enfants du monde et toi tu dis que tu peux nous battre? s'avance Bunny en pointant du doigt le globe emplie de petites lumières dorées. Hein, hein! laisse moi rire!

-Va te faire cuir un œuf Lapin.

-Alors toi...

-Bunny, dit Nord doucement, calme toi mon ami.

-N'empêche que tout les enfants du mondes croient en nous, et toi il n'y en a simplement deux. On fait un concours ?demande Jack une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-Toujours aussi insolant.

-C'est bien ce que j'incarne selon les personnes ! L'insolence, et toi la peur. C'est ça que tu veux utiliser comme arme?

-Exact Jack! Tu dis des choses intelligentes quand tu veux!

-Merci c'est gentil !

Personne n'ajoute quelques chose à la provocation de Pitch. Mira relève la tête et observe la scène, ses yeux gris passant de l'être près d'elle à celui méprisé de tous, c'est comme si elle prenait note de tout ce qui se passe.

-A présent, reprend le Croque Mitaine, laissez moi vous montrer l'étendue de mes pouvoirs!

Une explosion retentis faisant trembler le sol et les murs, Bunny tombe maladroitement, tandis que Nord réussit à se rattraper à un de ses yetis. Fée vole dans tous les sens affolée, Sab se protège des projectiles tombant du plafond grâce à un parapluie, et Jack protège la brune de son corps qui elle s'inquiète plus pour l'immortel que pour elle.

-Arrêtes tes bêtises! Tu vas être blessé!

-Mon rôle est de protéger les enfants, tu ne fais pas exception à la réglé!

-Mais je suis pas une enfant! J'ai 18 ans !

-Tu crois en nous ça comte !

Les secousses se terminent quelques secondes après l'affolement de tous. Tout le monde se relève constatant les dêgas et se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Jack aide Mira à se relever, le remerciant timidement, et les gardiens se mettent en position autour de la jeune fille près à combattre. Soudain, une alarme sonne mettant en alerte tous les yetis et lutins dans le coin. Pitch, qui n'a pas bougé jusqu'à présent ne semblant pas affecté par tout ce qui se passe, prend la parole:

-On se retrouve dehors.

Il disparaît dans un tourbillon de sable noir laissant derrière lui un rire sinistre .

-Aller! On y va ! ordonne Nord.

-Attend! intervient Bunny. On fait quoi de la petite? il pointe du doigt Mira.

-Déjà je suis pas petite...

-Ah si , Jack se positionne en face de la jeune fille lui montrant qu'il fait bien une tête de plus qu'elle.

-Bref, elle le pousse sur le coté. Et ensuite je viens avec vous !

-Hors de question, s'interpose Jack ayant repris son sérieux. Il n'est pas question que tu vienne te battre! Tu risque de mou...

-Mourir? De toute façon il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps comme nous l'a fait comprendre Pitch. Et puis... Beau jour pour une fin (ref la légende de Manolo) .

Elle fixe Frost du regard qui n'approuve toujours pas sa décision, tout le contraire des autres...

-Elle a bien réussit à détruire les cauchemars qui en voulaient à sa sœur et elle, commente Fée.

-Mais si Pitch en a après d'elle, elle ne pourra pas se défendre! continue Jack.

\- ! , Sab créer toutes sortes d'armes au dessus de sa tête.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas lui donner une arme? propose le gardien de l'Espoir en souriant. Bien pensé camarade, ajoute t'il en s'adressant au marchant de sable.

-Et puis de toute façon, continue Fée, si Pitch en a bien après Mirage il l'aura même si elle reste ici. Elle sera plus en sécurité avec nous.

-Et Pitch nous dévoilera peut-être comment la soigner.

-... , Nord soupire, suis moi Mirage.

-J'ai fais quoi encore ? murmure t'elle un peu prise au dépourvu.

La brune s'exécute et suit Nord jusqu'à une immense armoire, le Père Noël l'ouvre. Mira reste ébahis durant quelques instants. Armes à feu, épées, couteau, fléau... Tous ce qu'elle aime!

-Mais c'est pas le repaire du Père Noël ici ! C'est celui du Père Fouettard !

-Prend en autant que tu le souhaite, accorde Nord, tu en aura besoin pour te battre.

-Merci! J'essaierai d'en prendre soin!

-Tant qu'à toi Jack, continue l'homme à barbe, tu vas rester près d'elle.

-Pas de problèmes. Mais si je part dans les airs.

-Tu gardera quand même un œil sur elle.

-D'accord...

Tandis que le sujet de conversation principal (Mira) choisit sa panoplie de guerrière, l'esprit de l'Hiver la regarde d'un air inquiet. Il a vraiment un mauvais pressentiment sur la bataille à venir. Mira quand à elle, prend une arbalète, et l'accroche à son dos, un bâton, une dague qui rejoint sa botte, et des poignards cachés dans ses manches. Quand elle se retourne elle voit les gardiens la fixer d'un air étonné.

-Ben quoi?

-Tu sais utiliser tous ça au moins? dit Bunny en rigolant.

-J'ai pris des cours. Sauf pour ça.

Elle pointe l'arme à flèches sur eux comme pour leur montrer, ce qu'il leur fait un tout autre effet. Sab imite des gestes aux autres comme pour dire de lui dire de baisser l'arme.

-Hé doucement avec ça! crie Bunny. Si tu sais pas t'en servir repose là!

-Ha non je vais l'utiliser j'en suis sur! assure t'elle . On ne sait jamais.

-J'ai plus peur pour nous que pour Pitch, rigole Jack.

-Hé! s'indigne l'humaine.

-Bon assez bavassé! intervient Nord.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard:_

Nos héros arrivent à l'extérieur. Mira remarque qu'elle ne sent pas le froid malgré un blizzard extrême, c'est Nord qui lui explique qu'à un rayon de 10 kilomètres autour de son QG une sorte de magie empêche le froid de gêner les yetis dans leur travail, et pour l'instant: dans leur combat. Jack stoppe la tempête en un instant, et c'est là que l'on peut enfin voir la troupe d'ennemis. Les cauchemars entourent leur maître, ils doivent y être quelques centaines si ce n'est plus . Mais ce n'est pas ça qui empêche les gardiens et Mirage de se mettre en position de combat.

-Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir, provoque Pitch.

-Petite mise en place, dit Mira en prenant l'arbalète.

-Tu ne compte quand même pas te battre petite?

-Ba si. Je veux récupérer ma sœur, et pour cela il faut que je te botte tes petites fesses noires.

-Approche si tu l'ose.

-C'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

-Elle me rappel quelqu'un , rigole Bunny en pointant Jack de la moustache.

-Oui c'est vrai , accord fée.

-Maintenant Pitch il est temps de retourner dans l'ombre! hurle Bunny en lançant son boomerang sur un cauchemars.

C'est l'annoncement de la bataille, tous les combattants, yétis, quenottes, œufs géants, Gardiens et humaine, courent ou volent sur l'ennemie en criant et levant les armes. Frost gèle tout être de sable, Bunny lance ses boomerangs, Fée utilise sa vitesse, Nord ses sabres, Sab deux fouets, Mira tire sur chaque cheval de sable noir qui s'approche d'elle. Quand elle a plus de flèche elle lance l'arme à la figure d'une des bestioles et s'arme de ses deux poignards. La jeune fille se débrouille bien, on pourrait même la comparer à une féline avec ses mouvements gracieux et précis. Les lames seraient ses griffes qu'elle agiterait dans un mouvement net et rapide. Un coup de lame par la droite, par la gauche, en haut, elle enchaine roulade, saut péri-eux, saut arrière... La brune détruit un cauchemars en lui plantant sa lame entre les deux yeux, celui ci avant de disparaître la fait tomber au sol, la jeune fille n'a pas le temps de se relever qu'un autre cheval de sable noir s'apprête à l'écraser avec ses sabots. Elle se protège de ses bras mais la blessure semble inévitable, c'est Frost qui en un coup de bâton gèle la créature en une statue de glace. Il aide la jeune fille à se relever .

-Merci beaucoup!

-Aller courage continue dans cette voie tu te défend très bien!

Il s'envole au dessus d'elle pour détruire les bêtes attaquant par le haut accessibles que par trois gardiens sur cinq. Mira continue ses manœuvres comme elle le peut. Pitch observe depuis le début la confrontation, gardant particulièrement un œil sur Mirage et Jack. Il semble avoir une idée et demande à une dizaine de ses cauchemars d'attaquer la jeune fille et le jeune gardien afin de les séparer.

Mira se bas de toute ses forces, elle ne cesse de penser à sa sœur, elle ne cesse de penser à la retrouver. Coûte que coûte elle retrouvera sa petite sœur et la sauvera des mains de cet être cauchemardesque. Lorsqu'un cauchemars s'apprête à fondre sur la brune, Jack lance un rayon de glace, Mirage ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois que ça arrivait. Alors que cette dernière reprend son souffle, une dizaine de chevaux de sable noir fondent sur elle, l'esprit de l'hiver étant lui aussi assaillit, n'a pas le temps de protéger la jeune fille qui se fait propulser de quelques mètres près d'un arbre presque mort. Encore assommée, elle tente de se relever mais elle est encore trop faible et elle a trop dépensé d'énergie . Et la blessure de Pitch qui est logiquement toujours présente ne fait que s'empirer. Des arabesques noires viennent encadrer le visage de Mirage qui a du mal à respirer tout à coup. Des jambes vêtues de noir viennent se poster devant elle.

-Qu'est ce qui nous arrive? On se sent partir n'est ce pas?

-Pi...Pitch...Rend moi...ma sœur.

-Non.

-Pourquoi...m'avoir blessée à mort alors que j'étais la seconde personne à croire en toi? C'est pour augmenter la peur de Méline c'est ça? Elle n'a jamais dis qu'elle ne m'aimais pas.

-Bien vue ma chère. Une fois que tu ne sera plus de ce monde, ton adorable petite sœur ne verra que sa peur augmenter, et mes pouvoirs aussi .

-Tu m'a mentis tout à l'heure... Afin d'augmenter ma propre peur et gagner suffisamment de pouvoir pour ce combat? Tu es infâme.

-Tut tut tut, enlève ce mot de ton langage avec moi jeune fille.

Il se baisse à elle et la prend par le menton.

-Je dirais plutôt machiavélique.

-Et maintenant ? dis t'elle en évitant de lui montrer sa peur.

-Maintenant ? Tu meurs.

Les yeux de Pitch s'assombrissent et une lueur apparaît là ou il touche la peau de l'humaine. Elle hurle de douleur, c'est un cri de souffrance insoutenable, on voit qu'elle lutte pour ne pas mourir, mais ses yeux se ferment d'eux même. Les gardiens entendent la brune hurler et tentent de la rejoindre, mais des cauchemars leur barre la route. Ils sont obligés de rester là à regarder cette scène éprouvante voir blessante pour eux les protecteurs des enfants.

-MIRAGE! s'écrit Jack . NON!

-Petite... dit doucement Bunny.

-Bas toi Mira! encourage Fée au bord des larmes. Ne te laisse pas avoir par la peur! elle tente de passer au travers les animaux de sable.

\- ! , Sab approuve ce que dit la belle créature par des signaux fait de sable.

La concernée entend les cris des gardiens qui lui disent de lutter, ainsi que la voix de Frost qui ne cesse de l'appeler. Elle rouvre à demi les yeux, entendant de nulle part une petite voix qu'elle connait très bien.

-Grande sœur!

-*Qu...Quoi ? *

-Grande sœur ! Relève toi !

-*Méline ?*

Prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline, Mirage rouvre les yeux surprenant Pitch qui croyait en finir. Toute trace de noir sur la peau de la jeune fille disparaît, elle n'a plus mal au cœur, elle est guérie de la peur qui la gagnait. Perdre sa sœur. Mira pousse Pitch violemment en arrière et s'arme du poignard qu'elle avait caché dans sa botte avant d' envoyer l'arme dans le cœur de son assaillant. Ce dernier dans un premier temps surpris empoigne la lame, mais ensuite, il rigole. Il rigole jusqu'à 'en briser les cordes vocales, Mira s'éloigne et se retourne ignorant l'attitude de son ennemi. Jack arrive à peine à se dégager des chevaux de sable noir qu'il fonce à la jeune fille. Celle-ci semble perdue et cherche quelque chose du regard, sa sœur:

-Méline! Où es tu!

-Ici grande sœur!

-Je ne te vois pas! Vite Méline !

-Au dessus de... ATTENTION GRANDE SŒUR!

La brune n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive que le fameux poignard se plante dans son propre cœur, puis se retire lui laissant un trou dans la poitrine. Du sang coule de ses lèvres, et de son organe, elle a été poignardé dans le dos. Elle regarde Pitch auteur de cet acte en face d'elle.

-J'aurais du éteindre ta lumière de cette façon depuis le début.

-Méline... Désolée.

Mirage tombe au sol regardant où se trouve sa sœur depuis le début, attachée dans un arbre dans une cage de sable noir. La cape qui la recouvrait se teinte d'un rouge encore plus sombre que sa couleur d'origine ainsi que la neige se trouvant autour d'elle. On peut avouer que c'est affolant la vitesse à laquelle un être vivant peut se vider de son sang.

-Grande sœur! GRANDE SŒUR! pleure la petite fille en tendant la main vers elle sans pouvoir l'atteindre.

-C'est finit maintenant, continue le croque Mitaine, ta sœur n'es plus maintenant et ta peur ne sera que plus grande comme mon pouvoir.

-GRANDE SŒUR!

Les larmes coulent des yeux gris de la petite blonde. Mirage toujours en vie prononce ses derniers mots:

-Méline, vis ta vie comme tu le veux...écris ta propre histoire...

-NON GRANDE SŒUR! NE DIS PAS SA !

-Je t'aime.

Les yeux de la brune se ferment à jamais laissant couler les dernières larmes sur ce jolie visage. Jack arrive aux cotés de la défunte lâchant son bâton et la prenant dans ses bras.

-MIRAGE!

Elle ne répond pas, aucun souffle, il ne repère rien en elle. Une enfant venait de mourir sous ses yeux, et c'est un gardien. Il se relève bâton crépitant de lumières bleu clair en main, ses yeux sont remplis de haine et déterminé Jack se jette sur Pitch.

-TU VAS LE PAYER!

-Ha non pas cette fois Jack. Aurevoir!

La petite sœur et le croque Mitaine disparaissent dans un tourbillon noir.

-PITCH ! Reviens ici sale monstre! Lâche!

-Jack... Calme toi, vient le rassurer Fée.

-Mais... Comment me calmer!? Il vient de tuer une innocente!

-Jack...

Ce dernier n'écoute rien et frappe avec son bâton le sol qui forme des arabesques de glace faisant tomber un lutin qui passait par là. Il serre les mains et se tourne vers le corps de l'humaine porté par Bunny, Jack se dirige à elle et met une main sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolé, je...je n'ai pas su te protéger.

* * *

 **Pour Lapizza : Non la fic n'est pas finit ^^ ne t'en fais pas ! Loin de là ! Mirage est le prénom que j'ai donné à mon personnage mais cela fait depuis très très très longtemps que je lui ai donné, avant même que je connaisse les Indestructibles ;) , même si c'est vrai que c'est une très jolie femme qui le porte. Mais merci beaucoup pour ton compliment :) .**

 **Ça va trop vite pour le moment ? C'est fait exprès ma belle , après ce sera beaucoup plus long tu verras . Et Mirage est cliché car elle se retient ! Elle n'ose pas encore montrer son vrai caractère pour le moment mais après elle se lâche !**

 **Et la petite Méline a 9-10 ans. Je ne me suis pas trop penchée dessus pour le moment. Voilà, voilà j'ai fais le tour de tes questions.**

 **En tout cas merci beaucoup cela me fait énormément plaisir de lire ton style de commentaire ! Je suis très heureuse que mon travail soit récompensé par des personnes comme toi et deux autres qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, passe (j'imagine) un bon moment. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite (qui est encore en écriture) et essayer de faire les chapitres plus longs.**

 **Merci à Lapizza, JudyOswald et Brookh pour vos commentaires ! A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pour Lapizza : Non la fic n'est pas finit ^^ ne t'en fais pas ! Loin de là !**

 **Mirage est le prénom que j'ai donné à mon personnage mais cela fait depuis très très très longtemps que je lui ai donné, avant même que je connaisse les Indestructibles ;) , même si c'est vrai que c'est une très jolie femme qui le porte dans ce film. Mais merci beaucoup pour ton compliment :) , ça fait toujours plaisir .**

 **Ça va trop vite pour le moment ? C'est fait exprès ma belle , après ce sera beaucoup plus long tu verras . Et Mirage est cliché car elle se retient ! Elle n'ose pas encore montrer son vrai caractère pour le moment mais après elle se lâche !**

 **Et la petite Méline a 9-10 ans. Je ne me suis pas trop penchée dessus pour le moment. Voilà, voilà j'ai fais le tour de tes questions.**

 **En tout cas merci beaucoup cela me fait énormément plaisir de lire ton style de commentaire ! Je suis très heureuse que mon travail soit récompensé par des personnes comme toi et deux autres qui m'ont laissé des commentaires qui passe (j'imagine) un bon moment comme les autres lecteurs et lectrices. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite (qui est encore en écriture) et essayer de faire les chapitres plus longs.**

 **Merci à Lapizza, JudyOswald et Brookh pour vos commentaires et merci à vous autres dont je ne connais pas le pseudo qui continuent à suivre cet histoire ! Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Jack Frost se dirige vers Bunny emportant le corps sans vie de la jeune Mirage. Il la regarde tristement et porte une main à sa joue à présent froide et pâle:

-Je suis désolé, je...je n'ai pas su te protéger.

-Nous avons tous faillis, reprend Nord en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

-Mais nous avons encore une mission à accomplir, assure faiblement Fée. Il nous faut sauver la petite sœur de Mirage. C'est notre priorité, ajoute-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

-Je dirais plus que notre priorité est de nous occuper d'elle. Nous devons d'abord ramener la petite à ses parents, commente Bunny en désignant la défunte de son museau.

-Impossible, répond Nord. Elle n'en n'a plus.

-Comment ça ? demande Jack réagissant à ces paroles.

-Ses...Ses parents sont morts dans un mystérieux accident il y a des années de cela. Quand elle était bien plus jeune, Mira me demandait de les lui ramener dans ses lettres. En tant que Père Noel, je n'ai jamais su quoi faire pour la satisfaire... Donc j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle et sa sœur se retrouvent chez de bonnes personnes. A l'aide de mes yétis nous avons trouvé un lieu près de Burguess où habite un de ses cousins, aujourd'hui son meilleur ami. Le père de ces jeunes enfants avait une sœur qui a un enfant : Alexis, qui était donc le neveu du père de Mira. Je pense que nous lui avons fait plaisir, mais les années d'après, elle était déterminée à recevoir un autre cadeau : le bonheur de sa chère et tendre petite sœur.

-Pauvre petite, commente Fée. Tant de responsabilités si jeune.

Tous baissent la tête. C'est comme si le monde était en deuil, ils venaient à peine de la connaître, mais c'était une adolescente qui croyait en eux. Et ils se devaient de protéger ces enfants, car ils sont précieux comme tous les autres. Bunny, portant dans ses bras le corps de la jeune fille, semble lui aussi très touché, il renifle, retenant une larme les oreilles baissées. Soudain, dans la nuit, la lune se met à briller très fort, elle grossit de façon affolante parmi les très nombreuses étoiles se trouvant à ses côtés. Jack relève la tête, étonné, reconnaissant bien ce phénomène dira-t-on : surnaturel.

-Ce n'est pas...

-Et dire que je comptais lui offrir un de mes plus belles créations à Noël, pleure Saint Nicolas.

-Nord, appel Fée en lui tirant la manche.

-J'avais même commencé à m'imaginer le modèle...

-Nord regardes !

-Quoi Fée...

-"= ) " dessine le marchand de sable. (ceci n'est pas un smiley mais une flèche XD )

-Saperlipopov !

-L'homme de la Lune, dit Jack en s'approchant.

- _Séchez vos larmes mes amis. Cette enfant n'est pas morte en vain. Il fallait qu'elle meure._

Tous se regardent incompréhensif entendant pour une fois en commun la voix de leur protégé. C'est une voix calme et rassurante, dénuée de sentiment et posée.

 _-Cette enfant est très spécial. Elle est source de création depuis qu'elle est petite fille. Elle créée un monde rassurant pour sa petite sœur. Elle est née pour aider les autres, et elle est morte pour protéger ce qui lui restait._

Le corps de la malheureuse s'illumine cachant les trais gracieux de son corps dépourvu de vie. Bunny prend peur et recule de surprise, la défunte se met à flotter, puis la jeune fille brille d'une lumière plus qu'aveuglante.

-Non d'une carotte !

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demande Fée.

- _Mes amis, cette jeune fille est vouée à devenir une gardienne. Gardez là près de vous, car ses pouvoirs seront immenses et vous seront d'une grande aide._

Le corps de Mirage apparaît enfin. Tous sont ébahis par une telle beauté, ses cheveux ont énormément poussés et sont devenus anormalement vert, ses vêtements ont également changés : elle arbore une robe à bustier rouge et une tunique se coupant au début des cuisses en une matière qui semble être des pétales de fleur, une cape mauve recouvre son dos et elle possède un collant aux couleurs de la Terre au-dessous de sa jupe, on peut apercevoir sur son corps ainsi que sur ses vêtements des arabesques vertes ( image sur le Blog de Roseta-Dgray sur skyrock dernière page , désolée je n'arrive pas à mettre le lien ... )

Mirage ouvre les yeux reprenant fortement sa respiration, elle a heureusement gardé ses yeux gris qui la caractérisent, elle semble perdue et regarde autour d'elle s'apercevant qu'elle flotte à quelques mètres du sol, elle voit également que son physique a changé, elle se mouvoie dans tous les sens espérant comprendre la situation.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce grabuge !? Où est Méline !? Je veux la voir !

Elle tourne péniblement sur elle-même confuse de ce qui lui arrive. Soudain elle entrevoit la Lune devenue plus grosse et plus lumineuse que d'habitude, par réflexe elle met un bras devant son visage se protégeant les yeux de tant de lueur. Une voix qu'elle seule peut entendre à présent résonne dans sa tête.

 _-Calmes toi mon enfant._

-Pas évident de se calmer quand on ne comprend rien à ce qui nous arrive !

 _-Tu es à présent Mère nature. Gardienne de la Création. Tes pouvoirs sont immenses, utilise les bien._

-Quoi !? Attendez je ne...

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la lune revient lentement à la normal, elle est doucement déposée à terre près des gardiens qui semblent plus qu'heureux. Mais quand la jeune fille pose ses pieds au sol elle est déséquilibrée, elle voit flou et s'apprête à perdre connaissance mais Jack la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

-Eh ! Ça va ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas...

Elle pose une main au sol et une fleur s'enroule autour de ses doigts. Elle la retire par réflexe, mais la fleur continue de grandir pour atteindre ses yeux.

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne comprends rien ! Je suis la reine du Jardinage maintenant ?

-Ah ah pas mal ! rigole Nord.

\- " ! " rigole aussi Sab dans son silence habituel .

-Ce n'est pas le moment, se retient Fée en plaquant une main sur sa bouche comme pour s'éviter de rire.

-Tu es devenue une légende, sourie l'esprit de l'hiver tentant lui aussi de ne pas se laisser aller par la blague de la belle.

La jeune fille ouvre ses yeux comme si elle venait de voir une entité (sans commentaires XD), elle n'en revient pas. Elle, une légende ! Elle se relève difficilement à l'aide du garçon puis recule lentement de quelques pas regardant les gardiens tour à tour… Et baissant le regard à son buste tout en le tâtant.

-Je n'ai pas rêvé, Pitch m'a poignardée, je suis morte ! Comment je peux vous parler ! Et puis pourquoi y'a un monsieur qui m'a dit que j'étais « Mère Nature » ? Je croyais que c'était la terre elle-même qui était mère nature et qui créer sa propre nature ! Et puis c'est quoi ces vêtements ? Et pourquoi je suis différente ? Et pourquoi j'ai les cheveux verts ! finit elle en prenant une de ses mèches.

-Calme toi Mirage, la réconforte Fée. Nous sommes là, et tu as de la chance d'être avec nous pour ton éveil car nous, nous étions seuls...

-Navrée Fée des dents, mais je m'en fiche ! Je veux redevenir normal ! Je veux voir ma petite sœur ! Et je veux avoir mes cheveux noirs !

Elle semble complètement déboussolée et... choquée de sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Les gardiens se regardent, ils ne savent pas quoi faire face à une telle situation. La jeune fille tourne sur elle-même, à chacun de ses pas, de l'herbe apparaît au travers la neige. Ce phénomène ne l'aide sûrement pas à se calmer, Mirage serre ses bras et laisse ses genoux toucher le sol. Les gardiens ne parviennent pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrive psychologiquement, et Mira, elle, ne comprend tout simplement pas ce qui lui arrive et ce qu'il va advenir d'elle : et c'est ce qui lui fait le plus peur. Jack s'approche de Mère Nature et pose une main sur son épaule.

-On est tous passé par là. Tu vas t'y habituer, tu verras.

-Je...Je ne veux pas accepter... Ma sœur ne me verra plus, je serais invisible à ses yeux. Et puis... je suis morte... ajoute-t-elle en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire. Pourquoi est-ce que tous cela m'arrive à moi ?

L'esprit de l'hiver n'a le temps de répondre que la fille de la nature se jette dans ses bras recherchant du réconfort. Elle sert tellement les mains sur le sweet bleu que ses phalanges deviennent blanches, la nouvelle immortelle tremble de peur. Jack pose une main rassurante sur la tête de la belle et la déplace de haut en bas, en réponse à ce qu'elle cherchait en se jetant à son cou.

-Allez calmes-toi, reprend-il, ta sœur croit en nous, on la fera croire en toi et elle te verra à coup sûre. Et puis, il ramène le visage de Mirage à la hauteur du sien, qui ne peux pas voir une beauté pareille ?

-J'es...J'espère... Mais j'ai tellement peur, répond-elle un peu gênée et déboussolée. Ces pouvoirs ont l'air dangereux, comment vais-je faire pour arriver à les contrôler ?

-Tu vois, reprend Nord en agitant ses bras, nous aussi nous sommes passés par là. Et nous t'aiderons !

-Il ne faut pas oublier que l'on a pas le temps pour ça ! s'emporte Bunny. Je vous rappelle qu'il faut battre Pitch ! On doit la laisser se débrouiller.

-Non ! s'énerve Jack. L'homme de la Lune l'a dit : « Gardez-la près de vous ».

-L'homme de la Lune ? chuchote Mirage comme pour enregistrer.

-Oui mais on ne peut pas faire les baby-sitter ! On a autre chose à faire actuellement camarades !

-Oui mais tu sais très bien que ce que l'homme de la Lune dit, il faut y croire !

-Je... Tu... bégaie le Lapin, raaaaa !

-L'homme de la Lune ? s'interroge Mira. Qui est ce ?

-Tu ne le connais pas ? demande Fée.

-Heu... Non. Je crois comprendre que c'est lui qui choisit les nouvelles entités ?

-Oui c'est ça, s'exclame Nord. C'est celui qui t'a choisi, comme nous avons tous été choisis, c'est l'entité qui nous donne nos rôles. Et c'est aussi celui qui choisit les gardiens.

-Ho je vois, comprend-elle. C'est un peu votre chef en réalité ?

-Non, corrige Jack, c'est "notre" chef.

-Ah oui, râle-t-elle.

-Nous te parlerons de tous cela plus tard, dit Bunny ayant repris son calme habituel en aidant la nouvelle immortelle à se relever. En attendant, nous devons nous organiser.

-Pitch détient encore ta petite sœur comme tu l'as remarqué, s'exprime Fée à l'adresse de Mira qui ne comprenait pas l'ancienne réplique. Et nous nous sommes dit que nous devons d'abord récupérer Méline et ensuite nous occuper de Pitch.

-Les enfants sont notre priorité, confirme Nord.

-Merci, soupire Mirage, merci beaucoup. Je sais que c'est votre rôle d'aider les enfants mais merci quand même.

-Non, reprend à nouveau Jack tout en souriant, c'est « notre » rôle.

-Pour tout à l'heure j'étais d'accord pour le « notre », répond l'interlocutrice, mais là je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas une brique à ce que tu m'avance. (nda: J'invente des termes un peu à la Astier Hi Hi ! )

-Tu es également devenue une gardienne, lui répond Fée.

-Qu...Quoi... ? s'affole la jeune femme en reculant.

-Oui, intervient le Père Noel, tu as été choisis par l'Homme de la Lune.

-Mais... Quoi ? Je viens à peine de ressusciter qu'il choisit déjà pour moi celui-là ! s'énerve pour la première fois Mère Nature.

Une brise incroyable se met à souffler soulevant les longs cheveux de Mira, provoquant le sursaut des personnes présentes. Une fissure s'est formée au sol sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. La jeune fille semble comprendre qu'elle est la cause de ce remue-ménage, et se décontracte et sourie de façon sincère.

-Oups ! Je ne savais pas que la nature réagirait à mes émotions.

-Normal ! répond l'esprit de l'hiver en rigolant. Tu viens à peine d'avoir tes pouvoirs ! C'est évident que tu ne sache pas les contrôler !

-Heu... En reparlant de ça... Comment se fait -il que mon physique ai changé ?

-On change tous en devenant une légende, répond Fée.

-Fallait voir la tête de Bunny, rigole Nord.

-Je t'interdis de reparler de ça ! s'emporte le concerné.

-Oui mais j'ai les cheveux verts, reprend la plus jeune en prenant une des mèches de sa chevelure à présent colorée.

-Tu vois, répond Jack, quand j'étais humain mes cheveux étaient bruns et non blancs.

-Oui mais toi ça te va bien tandis que moi c'est moche, elle tire la moue. Et c'est vert !

-Mai non, contredit Fée, au contraire moi je te trouve...

-Très belle, finit Jack de but en blanc.

Mira le regarde étonnée. Jamais on ne l'avait qualifiée de « belle », enfin, elle n'avait jamais laissé personne lui parler de la sorte étant d'habitude une asociale donc cela semblait évident. Mais son visage s'assombrit remarquant soudain quelque chose.

-Alors j'ai changé ? Si je suis à présent... « belle » comme tu le dis, et qu'avant je ne l'étais pas, c'est que j'ai changé ? Je ne suis plus la même que j'étais il y'a encore une demie heure ?

-Mais non, rigole Jack, c'est vrai que ces vêtements te vont beaucoup mieux qu'avant et que tu as des marques qui font que tu as changé physiquement, mais tu restes la même. Tu étais aussi belle il y a encore une demie heure que maintenant en tant qu'entité.

-Je...

La jeune fleur rougie fortement et se retourne voulant cacher son émotion, seulement, une rose rouge vient pousser à ses pieds la trahissant. Mirage se donne une claque mentalement de ne pas avoir prévue une telle chose tandis que les gardiens se mettent à rire, tout comme les yétis, quenottes, et lutins présents. Fée s'approche de Mira et cueille la fleur du sol pour la lui mettre dans les cheveux.

-Tu es peut-être devenue une légende, Mère nature, Dame Nature, une gardienne, mais tu resteras toujours celle que tu as été dans ta vie précédente : Mirage Miller, grande sœur d'une petite fille se prénommant Méline.

-Merci Fée.

La jeune fille se jette dans ses bras, sensation étrange pour la Fée des dents qui n'avait pas connu cette part de tendresse de la part d' un enfant depuis très très longtemps. Tandis qu'elle ferme les yeux pour savourer ce moment, un lapin impatient intervient.

-Ce n'est pas que je veux casser l'ambiance camarades, mais c'est que Pitch est toujours en vie.

-Je pense qu'on devrait discuter de cela à l'intérieur, propose Nord. La nuit commence à tomber.

-On y va alors, ordonne l'Esprit de l'Hiver.

 _Quelques minutes plus tard :_

Les cinq gardiens et Dame Nature se postent devant le globe rapidement, certains soupirent de soulagement.

-Pitch ne s'en est pas encore pris aux enfants, se rassure Fée.

-C'est déjà ça, assure Bunny.

-Bon maintenant on a besoin d'un plan, dit Nord. Je propose que l'on se réserve une journée pour que Mira apprenne à contrôler ses pouvoirs, ensuite nous irons chercher Méline...

-Et après on ira s'occuper de ce scélérat !

-Bien dit Jack. Mais avant ça...

-Excusez-moi, intervient la fille aux cheveux verts, vous voulez me laisser une journée seulement pour contrôler ça ?!

Elle pointe du doigt les plantes ayant poussé derrière elle lorsqu'elle marchait, certaines se sont tellement développées qu'elles ont pris en otage quelques lutins et quenottes passant par là. Jack rigole fortement.

-Va falloir désherber ton repaire Nord !

-Mon atelier !

-J'aimerais qu'en plus de mes pouvoirs on me réponde à mes questions, qu'on m'explique ce que je dois faire en tant que mère nature, comment je vais faire pour prévenir mon Cousin et Méline que je suis... enfin...

-Eh ! Calmes-toi ! intervient l'esprit de la Joie, nous allons d'abord discuter de ce que l'on va faire ensuite nous trouverons une solution.

-"Trouver une solution" ? répète-t-elle un peu agacée. Trouver une solution pour une nouvelle entité aux bras cassés comme moi !?

-Calmes-toi petite, la rassure Bunny.

-Mais comprenez-moi, vous aussi êtes passés par là, alors comment pourrais-je rester calme avec tout ça !?

Une petite bourrasque de vent fait s'agiter ses cheveux, tandis que l'ancienne brune jure sous le coup de la colère, la fée des dents réfléchit afin de trouver de quoi la calmer. Elle semble avoir saisi le terme qui pouvait apaiser n'importe qu'elle personne et s'approche de l'autre jeune femme qui tournait en rond jusque-là, la belle créature pose une main sur l'épaule de l'autre.

-Fais nous confiance, annonce-t-elle. Nous allons faire petit à petit les choses, ne soyons pas pressés.

Comme elle l'avait prévue, Mirage se détend et sourit à la jeune femme la remerciant du regard. Soudain un crie vient les interrompre.

-Idée ! crie Nord faisant sursauter Mira qui décolle du sol.

-Quoi ? Je peux voler ?!

-C'est toi Jack qui vas t'occuper d'elle.

-Pourquoi toujours moi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le plus proche de son âge que je dois...

-Non ce n'est pas pour ça ! Tous les deux vous avez des pouvoirs qui viennent de la nature.

-C'est vrai que dis comme ça...même si techniquement nous sommes à l'opposé...

-Sentimentalement par contre, commente Bunny.

-Oh tais toi le kangourou.

-Je peux descendre ?

-Jack, emmène Mira dans un endroit où vous pouvez tous les deux supporter la température.

-Ça va être difficile de trouver...

-Eh Oh ! Ici la fille aux cheveux verts ! Je veux mes pieds par terre ! TOUT DE SUITE !

-Le seul lieu qui me vient à l'esprit, reprend le jeune gardien, se serait la Bretagne. Là-bas la température est mieux adaptée pour nous deux.

-Mais Barbe Bleu et Dahu se trouvent là-bas !

-Ils ne me font pas peur ! assure Jack en pointant Nord de son bâton. Et puis cela fait au moins trois-cent ans qu'ils existent et on n'a jamais entendu parler d'eux !

-Et ça faisait depuis le Moyen âge qu'on entendait plus parler de Pitch, corrige Bunny. Fais attention Camarade, on ne sait jamais.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils viennent à sortir de leur trou d'ici là, approuve Fée.

\- ..., Sab lève le pouce.

-Bon ben je n'ai pas le choix, se résigne Nord.

-Je-veux-descendre ! crie Mirage hors d'elle.

Elle tombe soudain au sol comme si son désir était devenu siens, c'est quand elle revient à elle qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle est tombée sur le pauvre Marchand de sable.

-Oh pardon Sab je ne voulais pas...

Il lui fait un signe comme quoi ce n'est pas grave, elle soupire rassurée mais s'aperçoit que tous les regards sont posés sur elle.

-Ben quoi ?

-T'es une marrante toi, rigole Jack.

-Mais j'ai fait quoi ?

-Assez bavasser ! reprend Nord. Tiens prend ça Jack.

Le père Noel sort une boule à neige de son pantalon noir et la place dans la main de l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Vous y serez plus rapidement comme ça.

-Et pour revenir ?

-Vous n'aurez qu'à voler, sourie-t-il, je pense que d'ici là Mirage arrivera à contrôler à peu près ses pouvoirs. Et puis ça lui fera de l'entraînement .

-Vous portez une grande confiance sur ma personne, ironise la concernée.

-Parce que c'est le cas, répond Bunny.

-Oh, s'exclame t'elle, j'ai reçus un compliment du lapin de Pâques !

-Je trouve que tu te lâche de plus en plus niveau caractère je me trompe ? questionne Fée.

-C'est vrai qu'au début j'étais un peu gênée par votre présence, répond la jeune fille, cependant, comme je vais devoir vous côtoyer un certain temps, je montre mon véritable caractère !

-Qui est sacrément... débute Bunny.

-Je suis une grosse chieuse, assure Mirage, vous pouvez le dire !

Elle sourit de toute ses dents passant en revue le regard de toutes les personnes une à une, quand elle croise les yeux bleus glacé de Jack, ce dernier détourne le regard rougissant légèrement. Elle n'a pas le temps de se questionner sur la réaction du plus jeune des gardiens que Nord s'impose.

-Bon aller plus de temps à perdre. Pendant que toi tu seras en apprentissage, nous, nous chercherons le repère de Pitch.

-C'est d'accord, acquiesce Jack Frost. Aller viens Mira.

Elle s'approche automatiquement du gardien qui lance la boule à neige à travers la pièce, un portail s'ouvre devant eux laissant la récente immortelle sans voix.

-C'est trop bien ! Vous avez réussi à créer des portails de voyage ! La téléportation !

-Eh oui c'est ma petite création, se vente Nord en secouant les épaules et remontant sa ceinture. Tu sais avec un peu de magie et de science...

-Sérieusement ! s'extasie Mirage. Vous avez fait comment ?

-J'ai utilisé le théorème de...

-Bon on y va maintenant.

Le gardien au sweet bleu empoigne la main de la jeune fille surprise et saute au travers de la porte. L'instant d'après, cette dernière disparaît laissant les autres gardiens dans la salle du globe.

-Mais je n'avais pas fini de lui expliquer !


End file.
